Question: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression: ${2r+1+(-4r)+7}$
Answer: Combine the ${r}$ terms: 2 r + 1 + ( − 4 r ) + 7 = = ( 2 − 4 ) r + 1 + 7 − 2 r + 1 + 7 { \begin{eqnarray} 2{r} + 1 + (-4{r}) + 7 &=& (2 - 4){r} + 1 + 7 \\ &=& -2{r} + 1 + 7 \end{eqnarray}} Combine the numeric terms: $ { -2{r} + {1} + {7} = -2{r} + {8}} $ The simplified expression is $-2r+8$.